DoubleScoopSlushroom
DoubleScoopSlushroom DoubleScoopSlushroom is a Frost/Sweet creature with Flora coverage. It has a 1/10 chance of dropping its pre-evolution, and has a 1/10k chance to be shiny. It resides in the Snowfield area in Boleterra, where it resides along with its evolution and pre-evolution. Its model was made by Kyle0917. Description "It’s less shy now, so it occasionally joins the Boleterran parties. When not partying, it takes care of and protects the younger Slushrooms." DoubleScoopSlushrooms are have 4 layers of slush, topped with a cherry and a scoop on the side. The flavors, in ascending order, are as follows: Grape, Strawberry, Black Licorice, and Ocean Water. They still have a cowardly and reclusive look to their faces, but in honestly they want to be safe. Type Coverage Tapping into their ancestral powers as a Mushroom-type creature has given them Flora abilities, which will be covered here. Go to the Slushroom page for the original typing. In all honesty, the Flora coverage doesn’t cover DoubleScoopShroom weaknesses, but rather gives them new advantages. They now devour sunlight, albiet at a very poor rate, using the cherry on top. Excess sugar they devour can be turned into ice cream so they can concentrate their power at stronger levels. They can also drink water from said cherry’s stem, but cannot do so with physical food. And any attacks the neighboring Bowletus can be fended off with flora attacks! Are there any downsides? Fire. Training a DoubleScoopSlushroom As you have now achieved the DoubleScoopShroom, you are significantly more versatile in what you can attack. Being a Flora coverage creature finally gives you the ability to use attacks that lets you attack Aqua types, and have a advantage against Light creatures. For your Adult stage of 20-30, you can stick around Oilbound and farm the Moth sisters, Mona and Aversa, as well as the AdultKingTailCrow that spawn in front of the statue of the old king. Mona can be found on the moon, and Aversa is a secret boss. Use this clue to find her: “From the wall upon the sky, the clipped stone resides.” However, if you would rather farm groups of creatures, sail to Spectralunar to find multitudes of monsters to fight, from Pianos, Cats, sets of Armor, and Frights within the graveyard. Now that you have reached this level, you won’t stay in this form for long. Because of this, It’s recommended that you get Forseth as soon as scoopily possible. While waiting, you can continue farming Mona for maximum effort. Yet, you may have many other islands at this point, and so there are Lost, Flora, and Earth types on Autanest, Mountainglace, and Koto you may want to farm as well. Meet me at the TripleScoopShroom for the final evolution! Stat Overview Now that it has become a DoubleScoopShroom, it has a Vitality that rivals some final evolutions, which means status moves are futile, yet it’s defensive stats cannot say the same. It has a decent amount of spirit, so that is it’s main form of attack. Statistics Vitality: 99 Strength: 33 Guard: 60 Spirit: 73 Endurance: 59 Agility: 57 Evolves From: Slushroom Evolves Into: TripleScoopSlushroom Drops: Slushroom 1/10 Category:Creatures Category:Boleterra Creatures Category:Frost-type Creatures Category:Sweet-type Creatures Category:Creatures with Flora Coverage